sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Mag
Magdalene DeFoe is originally from the stage musical and 2008 film Repo! The Genetic Opera (where she was portrayed by original stage Christine Sarah Brightman), and is more commonly known by her stage name Blind Mag, which was coined to publicize her recovery from blindness thanks to GeneCo. She is played on the Sueniverse by Megan. =Appearance= Blind Mag is a petite woman somewhere in her mid-to-late thirties or possibly very early forties, with long, wavy dark hair and very pale skin. Her mechanically-enhanced eyes are her most prominent feature- to an observer, they look pale lavender, with spiralling irises that take up most of the visible surface of the eyes themselves. And when she needs to make a point, they can project three-dimensional, floating holograms of her memories and thoughts. =Personality= Mag is compassionate, motherly, and sensible, but also a bit wispy and "out there". Her lack of control over her own destiny has beaten her down into a soft-spoken, almost shrinking woman, but she has prodigious internal strength waiting for a chance to show. =Life Story= Childhood and Teen Years Mag was born blind to poor parents, a condition that made it difficult for them to properly care for her. In order to provide her with a better life than they could offer her, they gave her up when she was still very young, and she spent her early years in a number of state-run schools for the blind. As a teenager, she began singing in taverns to earn a little extra money, and met a somewhat older girl named Marni in this way. Marni became Mag's caretaker and best friend as well as her eyes, and Mag fell a little in love with her, though she was always too shy to say so. Furthermore, she knew that Marni wasn't interested in other girls. When Mag was nineteen, Marni became the lover of Rotti Largo, the founder of the biotech company GeneCo and the producer of the Genetic Opera. Rotti was impressed by Mag's voice and offered her the opportunity of a lifetime- to receive new cornea implants that would give her sight for the first time, in exchange for becoming the star of the Genetic Opera. Mag readily agreed, and realized only after her surgery that her contract had been signed in blood. She was now a slave to GeneCo. The Repo Man Cometh At first, the company was good enough to her and to the world in general that Mag didn't mind it too terribly. Then Marni made the mistake of leaving Rotti for a doctor named Nathan Wallace, and Rotti became bitter and vengeful. Marni fell ill while pregnant with Nathan's child, and Rotti arranged it so that it appeared that the cure Nathan had devised for her actually caused her to bleed to death. He managed to save their unborn child, but Marni perished, and Rotti blackmailed Nathan into becoming GeneCo's first Organ Repo Man- a legal assassin charged with claiming organs back from patients who couldn't pay for them. Mag realized, with the start of the repossession policy, that she had sold her soul to get her sight. Current Situation Seventeen years passed. Mag lived an empty existence, afraid of what might happen if she tried to escape Rotti's clutches. Losing her eyes would have been be tolerable, but the Repo Men rarely leave survivors, even when the organs being taken are non-essential. She had also heard vague rumors that Nathan and Marni's daughter Shilo may not have died with her mother, as Mag believed, and the thought of one day saving Marni's daughter from the horrific world Rotti has created was enough to keep Mag going. When she was sent to Paris to promote GeneCo via performing at the Grand Guignol, Mag found a secret sweetheart in the unexpected form of Lavinia. Unfortunately, however, Pavi Largo had also come to Paris, along with the rest of his family, and after Mag rejected his advances one time too many, Pavi attempted to rape her after a performance. She was saved, however, by Adrian Veidt, who was attending the performance with his ward Micaela Ruth Heekin and was bringing the girl backstage. Veidt then proceeded to purchase her eyes and contract and then destroyed his own claim to ownership, thus finally freeing Mag from GeneCo. Category:Sue Category:Opera Singers Category:Other Fandoms